Matéria Favorita
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Às vezes um dia horrível pode se tornar muito doce. Às vezes as aparências nos enganam. Às vezes tudo o que precisamos são apenas alguns minutos para descobrirmos nosso destino. Um castigo às vezes pode não ser nada fácil. Draco que o diga... [DG OOC]


_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Essa fic não tem intençõs lucrativas. Obrigada._

_**Notas: **Ambos os personagens estão OOC. Não levem a sério, é apenas uma fic a toa, só para passar o tempo, mas foi feita com carinho!**:D**_

_Boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Matéria Favorita**

"_Maldito dia!" _Draco amaldiçoava pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Segunda-feira era o dia que ele mais odiava. O prof. Reynaud era o professor que ele mais odiava. E Draco, em seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, parecia querer se manter longe de confusões.

Mas lá estava ele, sentado em uma cadeira, ao lado de uma ruiva chata e impertinente, com o professor que ele mais odiava, de **castigo!**

"_Maldito dia!"_

"Não fique tão irritado. Esse castigo nem é tão pesado, assim." Draco olhou para a ruiva que lhe sorria tímida e calorosamente.

"Hunf!" Apenas virou a cabeça para o oposto dela. Também não sentia a menor vontade de conversar, principalmente com uma _Weasley._

"Ora, Draco..."

"É Malfoy para você." Ele virou-se rapidamente, levemente alterado. Quem era ela para chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome?

A garota apenas riu da raiva dele e virou-se para o quadro negro em sua frente.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram. O prof. Reynaud acabara por dormir há um bom tempo atrás, deixando os dois detentos sozinhos e entediados.

"E então, Draco..." Gina tentou puxar assunto, mas o que recebeu em troca foi um alerta para não chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome novamente, senão...

Ela apenas riu novamente e continuou a fitá-lo tranqüila.

Draco estranhou esse comportamento. Para ele, a menina Weasley era tímida e não se atreveria a olha-lo de forma tão desinibida. Olhando melhor, ela até que era bonitinha...

"Vamos fazer o seguinte..." Ela falou, tirando-o do seu transe "por hoje, e somente por hoje, tentaremos ser amigáveis um com o outro. Eu te chamo de Draco e você pode me chamar de Gina."

"Hunf!" Virou a cabeça novamente " Por quê? O que eu ganharei com isso?"

"Nada. E nem eu."

"Então por que queres fazer isso, menina?"

Ela sorriu.

"Porque eu não quero passar o resto do dia sentada numa cadeira ao lado de um dorminhoco e um rabugento com quem eu nem posso falar."

Draco não comentou sobre aquilo.

"E então, Draco, de acordo?" Ela estendeu a mão.

Draco pensou por alguns momentos. Ele também não sentia a mínima vontade de passar o resto do dia entediado e com uma múmia como professor. Ninguém estava os observando, ninguém os veria, certo? Essa seria uma boa maneira de distrair-se um pouco.

Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a da menina "Feito"

Ela sorriu novamente. Ele, internamente, admitiu para si mesmo que o sorriso dela era muito bonito. Mas distanciou aqueles pensamentos rapidamente e desviou os olhos,parando de fitá-la.

"Qual é a sua matéria favorita?" Ela perguntou repentinamente.

Ele não precisou pensar muito e rapidamente respondeu "Poções."

"Hum... Já imaginava." Ela riu."Não vai perguntar qual é a minha?"

"Não!" Ele fechou a cara.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram. Parecia que Gina queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia como.

De repente Draco sentiu um cheiro doce invadir-lhe as narinas. Olhou para o lado e viu que a menina ruiva devorava alguns bombons que estavam dentro de uma caixa.

"O que é isso?"

"Bombons!" Ela disse surpresa com a pergunta. "Nunca comeu?"

"Não é isso, sua besta!" Ele respondeu irritado. "Como você se atreve a comer bombons dentro da sala de aula?"

"Ora! O professor está dormindo, o tempo está tão horrível lá fora que eu não consigo enxergar nada e não tenho nada para falar. Isso foi tudo o que me sobrou para não morrer de tédio."

Draco bufou irritado. Em certo ponto, ela tinha razão, mas ainda não acreditava que a recatada Virgínia Weasley pudesse ser tão... _diferente _do que aparentava ser.

Ele viu sua mão na frente de seu rosto, segurando um bombom. "Toma. Come esse aqui."

Draco pegou o bombom e o fitou. "Por que deveria?"

"Se não quiser, não coma, mas garanto que não irá se decepcionar se experimentar."

Draco olhou para o doce e depois para a ruiva que lhe sorria alegremente. Novamente para o doce e depois para a ruiva. Repetiu esse movimento mais algumas vezes, arrancando risos dela.

Finalmente, decidiu abrir a embalagem do bombom e colocou-o na boca.

"E então, o que acha?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

Ele saboreou o doce por longos minutos, tentando decifrar o que estava sentindo. Em geral, ele não gostava muito de coisas doces, e nem estava acostumados a comer bombons, mas este tinha um gosto diferente... Um gosto mais doce... mais gostoso que o normal.

"Hum... até que não é ruim" Falou sem emoção. Gina sorriu e lhe entregou mais um, logo depois abrindo um para ela.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas comendo bombons em silêncio.

"Sabe..." Gina se pronunciou "Pode-se dizer muito sobre uma pessoa, dependendo do bombom que ela escolher. Tem os bombons tradicionais, os crocantes, com coco, com calda de morango no meio, com nozes...Qual você gosta mais?"

Draco pensou por alguns minutos.

"Com coco."

"Hum... você é uma pessoa sexy, energético e vivaz." Draco sorriu convencido com a afirmação. Gina corou levemente com o que dissera "Sua fama é natural e você sempre será um arrasador de corações, mesmo que não queira."

Draco sorriu mais ainda, orgulhoso.

"Pois é. Isso ninguém pode negar" Passou as mãos nos cabelos de um jeito provocante. Gina corou mais e desviou o olhar.Isso não passou muito despercebido para Draco, mas ele preferiu deixar para lá.

"E o seu, qual é?"

"Tradicional!" Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Draco achou-a linda. "Sou romântica, sensível e amorosa. Mas um dos meus maiores defeitos é ser muito ciumenta." Ela riu.

"Parece que você entende bastante de bombons..."

"Sim!" Sorriu confiante e orgulhosa "Em matéria de chocolate, é comigo mesmo!" Ela riu. Sem querer, Draco deu uma leve risada, mas logo virou o rosto encabulado e ficaram em silêncio novamente.

Ele já entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas... eles não poderiam fazer isso, poderiam? Não... Ela era uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy. Não! Jamais daria certo!

Olhou de esgoela para a menina. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos atrás das orelhas e parecia escolher outro bombom.

Não... Isso seria impossível! Mas... era só por hoje, certo? Ninguém iria saber, certo? Ninguém os estava observando, certo? Que mal faria?

Voltou seu olhar para sua mão, que segurava um último bombom tradicional. _"Romântico, sensível e amoroso..."_

Sorriu maliciosamente consigo mesmo.

Virou-se para a menina, abrindo devagar o bombom.

"Sabe... até que chocolate não é tão ruim... Tem como ele ficar melhor?"

"Bem..." a garota tolamente respondeu a pergunta, mal percebendo Draco chegar mais perto. "Dá para fazer calda, fica muito gostoso! Se quiser, eu te ensino!" Ela sorriu.

Olhou para ele e se surpreendeu. Ele estava sorrindo também? Não maliciosamente, como sempre fazia, mas meigamente. Gina corou e fez questão de guardar aquela imagem para sempre em sua memória.

Draco aproximou-se mais da ruiva. Já tinha o bombom inteiramente aberto em sua mão.

"Sabe..." começou "Eu acho que tive uma idéia para deixa-lo mais gostoso..."

"Qua—"

Não deixou que a menina terminasse a frase. Depositou o bombom dentro da boca dela rudemente e logo em seguida beijou-a ternamente.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se aprofundando, até que precisaram parar por falta de ar.

"Hum... seu beijo é exatamente como imaginei."

"Como?" Ela disse ofegante.

"Sensível e amoroso." Ele sorriu do rubor dela. Logo já estavam se beijando de novo. E de novo. E de novo...

Draco parou um dos beijos e olhou no fundo dos olhos cor de chocolate.

"A propósito... qual é sua matéria favorita? Chocolate?" Zombou.

A menina soltou uma leve risada. Olhou-o ternamente.

"Não..." Encostou seus lábios nos dele e murmurou: "Amor."

**OWARI!

* * *

**

****

**-----IMPORTANTE! LEIA!-----**

**Se acharem que essa pequena fic merece um review, por favor, o façam! Eu ficaria muito feliz :D**

Aceito elogios, críticas - construtivas u.ú -, dicas, puxões de orelha, etc...

Porém...

**Parece que agora o site está proibindo os autores de responder as reviews, o que é uma pena, pois eu adoro responder minhas reviews.**

**Isso ainda não é definitivo pra mim, eu pretendo me informar mais, mas, enquanto eu não consigo ter certeza, eu irei responder por e-mail. Quem comentar, por favor, DEIXEM OS E-MAILS! Quem não deixar, sinto muito, eu não responderei... u.u**

Kissus,

Pyoko-Chan!


End file.
